


【moonsun】Honey Bee

by rain671



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain671/pseuds/rain671
Kudos: 16





	【moonsun】Honey Bee

【Moonsun】Honey Bee

「嗚啊⋯好累⋯」剛結束了日本的showcase，一整天勞碌奔波下來，四個人回到車上東倒西歪的哀嚎著。

果然藝人不是普通人能當的⋯⋯。

「妳們睡一下吧，」慧琳有些心疼的看著這幾個傢伙，從下飛機到現在幾乎沒什麼休息，「到飯店還有一些時間，等等就趕快休息了。」

平常興奮的四人也不像以往跳上跳下，只是打開音樂便個個頭靠著頭睡去。

/  
「星伊啊，起來了，到飯店了」剛將車子在停車場停好，慧琳伸手搖了搖最容易醒的文星伊，對方果不其然立刻就醒了過來。

「歐膩⋯起來了⋯」文星伊拍了拍靠在自己肩上的頭。

「嗷⋯再睡一下⋯」在愛人身上輕蹭了幾下，金容仙繼續抱著文星伊的手臂睡著。

「星伊啊，妳先扶著容仙下車吧，行李我幫妳們拿。」打開後車廂的慧琳看著前方還在打呵欠的幾個孩子說道。

「唔，不用了啦歐膩，星伊歐膩跟容仙歐膩的行李我跟輝人拿就行了，妳一個人拿兩箱不方便。」儘管意識還有些模糊，安惠真還是第一個踏出車外接過自己和輝人的行李箱。

「輝人啊，妳先幫星伊把容仙揹起來吧，這陣子忙著準備合作曲的錄音和練舞，又要顧這些活動，真的辛苦她了。」從出道以來就一直陪著她們，身為經紀人在她們開始大勢時為她們開心，卻又心疼她們累得不像話。

丁輝人聽話的把金容仙扶上文星伊的背，體貼的伸手護著不讓文星伊出車門時讓金容仙撞到門框，才走到後車廂接過兩個姊姊的行李。

確定一切都處理好，一行人才走進飯店Check in ，櫃檯人員看著文星伊揹著睡著的金容仙，表情止不住的有些驚訝。

「呃⋯」文星伊被那目光看得有些尷尬，「如果妳不把這件事說出去我們會很感謝妳⋯」她用著不算流利的日文結結巴巴的說著。

見到對方連連點頭，幾個人才放心的朝樓上走去。

「星伊歐膩妳一個人可以嗎？」幫兩人把行李拉近房間，丁輝人不放心的問道。

「沒問題的，等等我再叫她起來洗澡，妳也趕快回去整理整理跟惠真趕緊休息了。」輕輕的把金容仙放到床上，替她掖好被子，文星伊不如平常的油膩，溫柔的說著。

果然戀愛會改變一個人啊⋯⋯丁輝人看著笑得像個傻瓜但眸裡滿是柔情的文星伊，忍不住想到。

「那我先回去了，有事再叫我們吧。」丁輝人替她們關好房門。

「歐膩⋯洗澡了⋯」用最快的速度洗好澡，文星伊一邊擦著濕漉漉的頭髮一邊伸手搖著金容仙。

「唔⋯」金容仙疲憊的睜開雙眼，晃著腦袋，「星啊扶我去浴室⋯」

心疼的把那人扶起來，文星伊顧不得自己頭髮還沒乾，小心翼翼的帶著搖搖晃晃的金容仙到浴室去。

直到水聲漸歇，文星伊才想起，剛剛急著讓金容仙洗澡，忘了拿衣服給她，連忙連滾帶爬的拿了衣物，正要敲浴室的門時，那道門卻忽然被人拉開，眼前的畫面讓文星伊愣住。

金容仙雙眼迷濛，身上只披著一條浴巾，嘴裡還喃喃自語著些什麼——

「星啊⋯歐膩⋯沒有時間練Honey Bee的舞了⋯怎麼辦⋯妳幫我看我跳得怎麼樣好不好⋯」金容仙站得有些不穩，身上僅剩的那塊布也快要滑落，文星伊連忙把眼睛瞥向一旁。

她這才注意到床頭旁的一個空酒罐。是安慧珍那傢伙想喝而硬拗著文星伊陪她買的，竟然被金容仙在半睡半醒的情況下喝掉了一整罐。

「歐膩⋯妳剛剛是不是口渴⋯」終於搞懂了眼前人突變的原因，文星伊有些無奈的把她身上的浴巾拉好。

「唔⋯對啊，呀！文星伊妳還沒回答我的問題！」金容仙突然指著文星伊指控道。

「嗯？！」因為金容仙的動作，原本披在身上的浴巾滑落，文星伊漲紅了臉。

「呀！」金容仙不滿文星伊的反應一把搶走她手上原本要拿來穿的衣服，出乎文星伊預料的丟到一旁的行李箱裡，拿起對方的手機打開錄影塞進她手中。「幫我把練習錄下來，我等一下要看！」

還沒反應過來的文星伊只是木木的坐在床上看著對方一絲不掛的在自己面前跳舞，直到舞蹈快結束她才回過神來，按掉手上的錄影，在金容仙不明所以的眼神裡直直走像她。

「歐膩⋯是妳先開始的。」把唇靠在對方耳邊輕聲的說道，文星伊滿意的感受到金容仙的輕顫。

不給她任何反應時間，文星伊低下頭吻住最讓她渴望的那唇瓣。

兩唇糾纏的聲音，直到金容仙因為缺氧後退才停下，而原本因為酒精而混亂的腦袋也清晰了起來。

「嗯？！！！！！」金容仙發現自己正一絲不掛的被文星伊抱在懷裡，立刻紅了整張臉，卻無法否認一切都是自己造成的。

不理會金容仙驚訝的聲音，文星伊再次低下頭啜吻著她的雙唇，雙手不安份的在她背後遊走。

「唔嗯⋯⋯星⋯」或許是因爲殘存的酒精，金容仙沒有反抗文星伊的動作，漸漸的在她的溫柔下沉淪。

「星啊⋯去床上⋯好不好⋯」拍了拍已經轉移到自己頸肩的文星伊，金容仙有些站不穩。

「容⋯妳好美⋯」聽話的把陣地移至雙人床上，文星伊溫柔的看著臉頰還有兩抹紅暈的人說著，下一秒低頭吻住金容仙傲人的雙峰，令金容仙忍不住輕吟。

「嗯⋯星⋯」金容仙扭動著身體，不滿的伸手拉著文星伊的睡衣。

任由那雙手褪去自己的上衣，文星伊伸出了一隻手撫上被冷落的另一邊渾圓，不輕不重的揉捏著，掌心時不時擦過挺立起的尖端。

「哈啊⋯星伊⋯」金容仙的喘息聲越來越大，動了動雙腳環住文星伊的腰部。

「容，妳濕了。」感覺到腹部前方異常的溫度，文星伊放開透紅的豐滿，輕吻上對方的小腹，把自己身上剩餘的衣物也全數褪去。

「星⋯我要⋯」金容仙雙眼迷濛著說，抬起下身磨蹭著文星伊的腰部。

「知道了⋯」文星伊拉開纏在自己腰上的雙腿，猝不及防的吻上了金容仙最私密的地方。

輕輕的舔咬著穴口上的花核，文星伊聽著金容仙越來越重的喘息聲，猝不及防的直接用舌頭進入甬道。

「啊⋯」金容仙忍不住呻吟，手不自主的撫上了那人銀白的髮絲。

把自己的頭退開，文星伊緩緩的用食指磨蹭著穴口，拇指輕輕的按壓著金容仙的花核。

「唔⋯星⋯進來⋯」慾求不滿的扭著身子，金容仙抬起頭吻住對方的雙唇，在她終於進入自己體內時忍不住輕歎。

「容⋯」緩緩的律動著，文星伊用手指搜尋著能讓金容仙崩潰的那一點，卻不知道這樣的速度更讓金容仙難耐。

「星⋯再快一點⋯」扭動著身子，金容仙已經快要哭出來了。

終於摸到那塊凸起，文星伊好奇的按了下去，換來的是金容仙用力的向後縮，和主唱威嚴的呻吟，文星伊急忙吻住聲音的來源。

雖然這裡是隔音很好的五星級大飯店，但金容仙的聲帶可是不容小覷的。

加快了進出的速度，幾乎每一次都擦過那個凸起，金容仙終於用力的顫抖，身下的液體全噴到了文星伊的腹上，比以往幾次都還要多。

「容⋯妳流了好多⋯」文星伊沒有羞恥的指了指自己濕潤的前腹，一臉無辜，「歐膩⋯幫我舔掉好不好⋯？」

紅了整張臉的金容仙正要拒絕，轉念一想，突然伸手將文星伊翻過，居高臨下的望著她，真的伸出舌頭舔著她的腹部。

這下換文星伊驚訝了。

她以為金容仙一定會拒絕拒絕做這種羞恥的事情，卻不料回過神來自己已經被壓在下面。

「星啊⋯妳也濕了啊⋯」伸手畫過文星伊的私密處，金容仙勾起一抹笑容，接著突然朝文星伊的那處坐下，讓對方倒抽了一口氣。

「容⋯」感受到對方的最柔軟的那處磨蹭著自己，文星伊的腦袋一片空白，坐了起來抱住在上方微微晃動的人兒。

將兩個人的雙腳交叉，讓兩人徹底的接觸。文星伊開始晃動著自己的腰，感覺到小腹和下身一股熱流流過，兩個人都流出了水，房間裡充滿了撞擊的水聲。

在一連串感官的刺激下，兩人一起到達了頂端。

「星⋯我愛妳⋯」靜靜的窩在文星伊懷裡任由對方替自己清理身體，金容仙安心的閉上雙眼。

「我也愛妳，我的容仙。」替兩人穿上睡衣，文星伊在她額上落下一吻，抱著她兩人一起睡去。

—完—


End file.
